Link (Skyward Sword)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. He is the first known Link on the timeline. Background Link is a knight in training in the floating land of Skyloft. His whole life was spent above the clouds until his love interest, Zelda, was taken away by the Demon Lord Ghirahim, prompting a quest that would take Link under the clouds and eventually begin the cycle of the Spirit of the Hero as we know it today. Powers & Abilities *'Great Strategist: '''He can adapt to nearly any foe and he always manages to find out the enemy's weaknesses. *'Expert Loftwing Pilot:' Link is a highly skilled at flying Loftwings (a giant friendly bird of sorts). Equipment * '''Master Sword:' Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which was then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. ** Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties ** Base form is the Master Sword itself which dose twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd form being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd form being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). ** Has the soul of Fit as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose it's wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. ** Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. ** Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on it's pedestal of time. ** The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. ** The Master Sword once had an age restriction to it's user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. ** The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. ** The Master Sword inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. ** The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. *'Hylian Shield:' A completely indestructible shield forged by the Thunder Dragon Lanayru (this is the only version of the Hylian Shield that has complete indestructibility). *'Bombs:' Link carries 45 explosives that he can throw and roll. These bombs have enough power to destroy walls and solidified magma. *'Sacred Bow:' An upgraded bow with extreme power and accuracy. Link can charge the arrows to make them deal x1.5 damage, making them three times as strong as the Master Sword. Link can carry up to 55 arrows. *'Whip: '''A mystical weapon that Link can use to stun enemies or even steal from them. It can undo parts of the enemy's armor as well. Link may also use it to swing across gaps. *'Scattershot:' An upgraded slingshot that shoots Deku Seeds. It doesn't deal a lot of damage, but a charged shot can stun an enemy. *'Tough Beetle: A remote-control flying beetle robot. It can be used to pick up far away objects, drop bombs on the enemy or even scouting. *'Gust Bellows: '''A strange relic that can be used to reveal hidden items, stun small enemies and clean your house. *'Double Clawshots: These gloves allow Link to pull himself towards far away objects like fences or vines. He can use them to travel in a rapid succession. *'Sailcloth:' A present from Zelda that he can use to parachute to the ground without taking damage. *'Water Dragon's Scale:' It allows Link to swim like a fish (but unlike other similar items from the series, he still needs air). *'Fireshield Earrings: '''Negate heat-based damage. *'Mogma Mitts:' They allow Link to dig into the underground with ease. *'Up to 5 Empty Bottles:' Which he can fill with several types of potions or even fairies. **'Heart Potion: Heals Link. **'''Stamina Potion: Prevents Link from losing stamina for some time (up to six minutes with the Potion Medal). **'Guardian Potion:' Makes Link completely invincible for some time (up to six minutes with the Potion Medal). **'''Fairy: '''Revives Link if he loses all his health. Feats Strength *Wielded swords two times his size in order to dismantle Koloktos. *Defeated the enormous Imprisoned multiple times. *Can lift large barrels over his head with little trouble. *His bombs can destroy solidified magma. *Defeated Demise who was stated to have the power to destroy the world. Speed *Intercepted natural lightning during his fight with Demise. Durability *Survived being struck by lightning several times. *Took hits from the likes of Demise and Girahim. *Universal+took attacks from demise *Can tolerate Fi's presence Skills *Defeated Demise, the source of all evil. *Defeated Demon Lord Girahim, the spirit of the Dark Master Sword, three times. *Freed Levias, the Great Spirit of the Skies, from the parasite Bilocyte with the help of his Loftwing. *Killed an entire horde of monsters summoned by Girahim. *Has defeated numerous powerful monsters. Deatructive power Universal+Beat Demise who had the Complete Triforce . Weaknesses *Low stamina. *His batteries may run out, but Fi warns him beforehand. Fun Facts * While many versions of Link have wielded the Master Sword in the past, this version is the one who created the Master Sword, by imbuing the Goddess Sword with the three Sacred Flames. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Whip Users Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Musicians Category:Shield Users Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonists